


Artigli

by Ariadne_Karloff



Series: Teeth and Claws [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karloff/pseuds/Ariadne_Karloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artigli. Qualcosa in comune anche se estremamente differente fra i due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artigli

### [Wolverine] Artigli  
  
---  
  
_Sometimes I give myself the creeps,  
sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. (Basket Case  Green Day)_

**A** rtigli. Qualcosa in comune anche se estremamente differente fra i due. Se Victor aveva degli artigli quasi da gatto, James li aveva simili a coltelli, anche quando erano di semplice osso. Quando ti colpivano davano sensazioni diverse, come uno squarcio preciso quelli di Logan, come uno stupro costante quelli di Creed. Affondavano nelle carni con le punte delle dita, con le mani, cosa che con Logan non accadeva. Ti entravano dentro e non era una morte rapida, era violenza vomitata su di te, come gli artigli di una belva. Non erano lame precise, erano pure e semplici armi per smembrare.  
  
© [Ariadne Karloff](http://ariadnekarloff.wordpress.com) \- 2009


End file.
